House of the Arcane Arts
A hut once owned by Sinmiaran of Shimmerene. 'Floor I - items you will find' Apparel *Altmer Adventurer Gloves *Boots (4) *Fine Clothes *Fine Hat *Fine Shoes Potions *Elixir of Regeneration *Lingering Stamina Poison *Poison *Potent Vigor Poison *Potion of Cure Poison *Potion of Plentiful Well-being *Potion of the Defender *Solution of Regeneration *Solution of Strength Scrolls *Scroll of Candlelight *Scroll of Circle of Protection *Scroll of Command Daedra *Scroll of Conjure Familiar *Scroll of Fireball *Scroll of Hysteria *Scroll of Ice Spike Food *Ale (3) *Argonian Bloodwine (2) *Bread *Goat Cheese Wedge *Goat Cheese Wheel *Green Apple *Jug of Milk *Pheasant Breast *Potato (4) *Raw Rabbit Leg (2) *Red Apple *Surilie Brothers Wine (2) *Sweet Roll *Wine (2) Ingredients *Daedra heart (2) *Deathbell *Ectoplasm *Fire Salts (2) *Garlic *Gleamblossom *Glow Dust *Hawk's egg *Ice Wraith Teeth (2) *Salmon Roe (2) *Salt Pile *Snowberries *Thistle branch *Torchbug Thorax (2) Books *The Oblivion Crisis *2920, Vol. 07: Sun's Height (3) *A Dance in Fire, Vol. 1 *A Dream of Sovngarde *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun *A Kiss, Sweet Mother *Ahzirr Traajijazeri *Amongst the Draugr *Argonian Account, Book 1 (3) *Argonian Account, Book 4 *Azura and the Box *Beggar Prince (2) *Biography of Barenziah, Vol. 1 *Biography of Barenziah, Vol. 2 *Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 1 *Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 3 *Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 4 *Cats of Skyrim *Charwich-Koniinge Letters, Vol. 4 *Darkest Darkness *Fall of the Snow Prince *Galerion the Mystic *Ghosts in the Storm *Herbane's Bestiary: Ice Wraiths *History of Raven Rock, Vol. 1 *History of Raven Rock, Vol. 2 *History of Raven Rock, Vol. 3 *Horker Attacks (4) *Lost Legends *Myths of Sheogorath *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? *Olaf and the Dragon (2) *Palla, Vol. 2 *Pension of the Ancestor Moth *Rising Threat, Vol. 1 *Short History of Morrowind *Songs of the Return, Vol. 02 *Songs of the Return, Vol. 07 *Songs of the Return, Vol. 19 (2) *Songs of the Return, Vol. 56 *The Black Arrow, Vol. 1 (4) *The Book of Daedra *The City of Stone *The Firmament *The Hope of the Redoran *The Lusty Argonian Maid, Vol. 2 *The Ransom of Zarek *The Real Barenziah, Vol. 3 *The Rise and Fall of the Blades *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 3 *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 4 (2) *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 7 *The Woodcutter's Wife *Yellow Book of Riddles (2) *Yngol and the Sea-Ghosts Misc *Basket *Bellows *Bowl (2) *Broom *Child's Doll *Common Soul Gem (Common) *Cup *Emerald *Empty Wine Bottle (3) *Flagon (2) *Garnet *Goblet (8) *Greater Soul Gem (Greater) *Hammer *Horker Tusk *Inkwell *Jug (4) *Kettle *Lantern *Petty Soul Gem *Plate (5) *Roll of Paper (2) *Skull *Tankard (3) *Wooden Plate 'Floor II - items you will find' Apparel *Altmer Adventurer Gloves *Dwarven Helmet *Elven Helmet *Fine Clothes (2) *Glass Helmet *Imperial helmet Potions *Philter of the Knight *Poison *Potion of Alteration *Potion of Regeneration *Virulent Fear Poison (2) *Weak Fear Poison Food *Alto Wine *Sujamma *Wine Books *2920, Vol. 07: Sun's Height (4) *2920, Vol. 12: Evening Star *A dance in Fire, Vol. 3 *A Dance in Fire, Vol. 4 *A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun (2) *Ahzirr Traajijazeri (3) *Amongst the Draugr *Antecedents of Dwemer Law *Argonian Account, Book 1 (2) *Argonian Account, Book 3 *Biography of Barenziah, Vol. 2 (3) *Biography of Barenziah, Vol. 3 *Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 1 *Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 3 (2) *Brief History of the Empire, Vol. 4 (2) *Charwich-Koniinge Letters, Vol. 3 *Forge, Hammer and Anvil *Frontier, Conquest *Ghosts in the Storm *Great Harbingers *Herbane's Bestiary: Hagravens *Killing - Before You're Killed *Kolb and the Dragon (5) *Life of uriel Septim VII *Mystery of Talara, Vol. 1 (4) *Nightingales: Fact or Fiction? (4) *Nords Arise! (4) *Nords of Skyrim *Palla, Vol. 1 (3) *Physicalities of the Werewolf *Report: Disaster at Ionith *Rising Threat, Vol. 1 *Ruins of Kemel-Ze *Songs of the Return, Vol. 19 *The Bear of Markarth *The Black Arrow, Vol. 1 (2) *The Code of Malacath *The Dowry *The Firmament *The Monomyth (2) *The Ransom of Zarek *The Real Barenziah, Vol. 3 *The Song of Pelinal, Vol. 3 (2) *The Third Door *The Wispmother *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 2 *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 3 (2) *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 4 (5) *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 5 *The Wolf Queen, Vol. 7 *Uncommon Taste (2) *Wraith's Wedding Dowry *Yellow Book of Riddles Keys Basement Safe Key Misc *Cup (2) *Empty Wine Bottle (2) *Goblet (2) *Inkwell *Jug (2) *Lantern *Plate (3) *Quill *Statuette 'Basement - items you will find' Potions *Magicka Poison *Potent Fear Poison *Potent Stamina Poison *Weak Poison Food *Ale (6) *Apple Dumpling (4) *Argonian Bloodwine (4) *Cabbage (2) *Clam Meat *Gourd *Jug of Milk (5) *Leek (2) *Mudcrab Legs *Potato (2) *Sack of Flour (6) *Salmon Meat (4) *Surilie Brothers Wine (2) Ingredients Fly Amanita (5) Salt Pile (3) Misc *Basket *Broom *Clothes Iron *Dwemer Bowl *Empty Wine Bottle *Flagon *Goblet (3) *Jug *Plate (4) *Tankard (2)